The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for conducting chemical and biological analyses using linear arrays. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for carrying out mixing operations in hybridization reactions using linear microarrays. The invention has utility in fields relating to biology, chemistry and biochemistry.
Determining the nucleotide sequences and expression levels of nucleic acids (DNA and RNA) is critical to understanding the function and control of genes and their relationship, for example, to disease discovery and disease management. Analysis of genetic information plays a crucial role in biological experimentation. This has become especially true with regard to studies directed at understanding the fundamental genetic and environmental factors associated with disease and the effects of potential therapeutic agents on the cell. Such a determination permits the early detection of infectious organisms such as bacteria, viruses, etc.; genetic diseases such as sickle cell anemia; and various cancers. New methods of diagnosis of diseases, such as AIDS, cancer, sickle cell anemia, cystic fibrosis, diabetes, muscular dystrophy, and the like, rely on the detection of mutations present in certain nucleotide sequences. This paradigm shift has lead to an increasing need within the life science industries for more sensitive, more accurate and higher-throughput technologies for performing analysis on genetic material obtained from a variety of biological sources.
Unique or misexpressed nucleotide sequences in a polynucleotide can be detected by hybridization with a nucleotide multimer, or oligonucleotide, probe. Hybridization reactions between surface-bound probes and target molecules in solution may be used to detect the presence of particular biopolymers. Hybridization is based on complementary base pairing. When complementary single stranded nucleic acids are incubated together, the complementary base sequences pair to form double stranded hybrid molecules. These techniques rely upon the inherent ability of nucleic acids to form duplexes via hydrogen bonding according to Watson-Crick base-pairing rules. The ability of single stranded deoxyribonucleic acid (ssDNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA) to form a hydrogen bonded structure with a complementary nucleic acid sequence has been employed as an analytical tool in molecular biology research. An oligonucleotide probe employed in the detection is selected with a nucleotide sequence complementary, usually exactly complementary, to the nucleotide sequence in the target nucleic acid. Following hybridization of the probe with the target nucleic acid, any oligonucleotide probe/nucleic acid hybrids that have formed are typically separated from unhybridized probe. The amount of oligonucleotide probe in either of the two separated media is then tested to provide a qualitative or quantitative measurement of the amount of target nucleic acid originally present.
Such reactions form the basis for many of the methods and devices used in the field of genomics to probe nucleic acid sequences for novel genes, gene fragments, gene variants and mutations. The ability to clone and synthesize nucleotide sequences has led to the development of a number of techniques for disease diagnosis and genetic analysis. Genetic analysis, including correlation of genotypes and phenotypes, contributes to the information necessary for elucidating metabolic pathways, for understanding biological functions, and for revealing changes in genes that confer disease. Many of these techniques generally involve hybridization between a target nucleotide sequence and a complementary probe, offering a convenient and reliable means for the isolation, identification, and analysis of nucleotides. The surface-bound probes may be oligonucleotides, peptides, polypeptides, proteins, antibodies or other molecules capable of reacting with target molecules in solution.
Direct detection of labeled target nucleic acid hybridized to surface-bound polynucleotide probes is particularly advantageous if the surface contains a mosaic of different probes that are individually localized to discrete, known areas of the surface. Such ordered arrays of probes are commonly referred to as “biochip” arrays. Biochip arrays containing a large number of oligonucleotide probes have been developed as tools for high throughput analyses of genotype and gene expression. Oligonucleotides synthesized on a solid support recognize uniquely complementary nucleic acids by hybridization, and arrays can be designed to define specific target sequences, analyze gene expression patterns or identify specific allelic variations.
In one approach, cell matter is lysed, to release its DNA as fragments, which are then separated out by electrophoresis or other means, and then tagged with a fluorescent or other label. The resulting DNA mix is exposed to an array of oligonucleotide probes, whereupon selective attachment to matching probe sites takes place. The array is then washed and imaged so as to reveal for analysis and interpretation the sites where attachment occurred.
One typical method involves hybridization with probe nucleotide sequences immobilized in an array on a substrate having a surface area of typically less than a few square centimeters. The substrate may be glass, fused silica, silicon, plastic or other material; typically, it is a glass slide, which has been treated to facilitate attachment of the probes. The mobile phase, containing reactants that react with the attached probes, is placed in contact with the substrate, covered with another slide, and placed in an environmentally controlled chamber such as an incubator. Normally, the reactant targets in the mobile phase diffuse through the liquid to the interface where the complementary probes are immobilized, and a reaction, such as a hybridization reaction, then occurs. The mobile phase targets may be labeled with a detectable tag, such as a fluorescent tag, or chemiluminescent tag, or radioactive label, so that the reaction can be detected. The location of the signal in the array provides the target identification. The hybridization reaction typically takes place over a time period of seconds up to many hours.
Biochip arrays have become an increasingly important tool in the biotechnology industry and related fields. These binding agent arrays, in which a plurality of binding agents are synthesized on or deposited onto a substrate in the form of an array or pattern, find use in a variety of applications, including gene expression analysis, drug screening, nucleic acid sequencing, mutation analysis, and the like. Substrate-bound biopolymer arrays, particularly oligonucleotide, DNA and RNA arrays, may be used in screening studies for determination of binding affinity and in diagnostic applications, e.g., to detect the presence of a nucleic acid containing a specific, known oligonucleotide sequence.
The pattern of binding by target molecules to biopolymer probe spots on the biochip forms a pattern on the surface of the biochip and provides desired information about the sample. Hybridization patterns on biochip arrays are typically read by optical means, although other methods may also be used. For example, laser light in the Agilent Technologies Inc. GeneArray Scanner excites fluorescent molecules incorporated into the nucleic acid probes on a biochip, generating a signal only in those spots on the biochip that have a target molecule bound to a probe molecule, thus generating an optical hybridization pattern. This pattern may be digitally scanned for computer analysis. Such patterns can be used to generate data for biological assays such as the identification of drug targets, single-nucleotide polymorphism mapping, monitoring samples from patients to track their response to treatment, and assess the efficacy of new treatments.
One type of linear array is a one-dimensional array of features bound in a non-diffusive manner to a surface, which may be located on the inside of an enclosed microchannel. The order of the features identifies each feature, which allows selective identification of target molecules. One such linear array is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,384 (Muller, et al.). The devices of Muller, et al., consist of a tube containing a linear array of specific binding elements that each have capture probes specific for a target analyte.
Inadequate mixing is a particular problem in chemical and biological assays where very small samples of chemical, biochemical, or biological fluids are typically involved. Inhomogeneous solutions resulting from inadequate mixing can lead to poor hybridization kinetics, low efficiency, low sensitivity, and low yield. With inadequate mixing, diffusion becomes the only means of transporting the reactants in the mobile phase to the interface or surface containing the immobilized reactants. In such a case, the mobile phase can become depleted of reactants near the substrate as mobile molecules become bound to the immobile phase.
Methods for mixing relatively large volumes of fluids may utilize conventional mixing devices that mix the fluids by shaking the container, by a rapid mechanical up and down motion, or by the use of a rocking motion that tilts the container filled with the fluids in a back and forth motion. The conventional mixing methods normally cannot be utilized for small volumes of fluid such as thin films of fluids in capillary chambers because the capillary strength of the containment system often significantly exceeds the forces generated by shaking or rocking, thereby preventing or minimizing fluid motion in the film. This is because most or all of the fluid is so close to the walls of the chamber that there is virtually no bulk phase so that surface interactions predominate.
There remains a need in the art for efficient and effective methods and apparatus for mixing fluids in small chambers such as capillary chambers in which linear arrays are housed.